honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Quantum Break
Quantum Break is the 94th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the science-fiction action-adventure third-person shooter video game Quantum Break. ''It was published on April 19, 2016. ''Quantum Break ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Quantum Break on YouTube "From the people that brought you action packed third person shooters, with cerebral plot lines, comes the video game/tv show hybrid that reminds us why people don't make video game/tv show hybrids." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Quantum Break Script From the people that brought you action packed third person shooters with cerebral plot lines, comes the video game/TV show hybrid that reminds us why people don't make video game/TV show hybrids. Quantum Break Time itself is coming to an end and it's up to you to stop it using only your wits, your linear decision making skills a whole bunch of guns and magical time powers, and the ability to sit through mediocre TV shows. Come on! Just let me shoot guys in the face! "Please let me take a f***ing shot!" Warp through the gritty streets of not!Boston as Jack Joyce a likable everyman protagonist who won't hesitate to murder anyone standing between him and his poorly defined objectives. Then team up with a daring lady time cop, the Irish Hobbit that is somehow your brother, and a handful of other one-note characters to take down the Monarch Corporation an evil company run by two dudes from The Wire before they take all of time away and keep it for themselves... or something. To be honest I kind of fell asleep during the live action part... so... Discover a gaming experience more disjointed than ever before as each episode of Quantum Break is divided into sections of serviceable action gameplay, sections where you make one Telltale style decision, and 22 minute full TV episodes in a video game experience that feels like taking breaks from playing Infamous to watch an episode of Fringe. let's make some LSD." Blast through waves of enemies and Quantum Break's third-person cover shooting sections using a healthy selection of guns and Jack's time powers, a selection of powerful magical abilities with the word time slapped in front of them. Featuring: time stop; time rush; time shield; time explosion and time vision. Seriously?! Then take a break from the action for awkward platforming sections, incredibly simple ability puzzles and a mountain of backstory collectibles. Because it isn't a video game if everyone doesn't leave their email accounts open? Experience the confusion of Quantum Break's junction system as you take control of Paul Serene, the game's primary antagonist and make important seeming binary decisions based on poor information. Then feel underwhelmed as you realize that none of your choices affect the story in a meaningful way -- except for unlocking some really awful voice acting. Leave the lovingly rendered world of Quantum Break's videogame sections behind and enter the sci-fi channel quality production value of the live-action segments. As you sit through full TV length episodes of a mediocre drama show that almost entirely features unimportant side characters you don't give a s*** about, lots of melodrama that doesn't advance the plot, and HB- level violence that seems unnecessarily brutal -- despite the hundred video games dudes you wantonly slaughtered in the last video game section. Oh and I hope you have good internet because none of it's on the physical disk. Take that, poor people! So gather up your chronon particles and prepare for a whole bunch of timey wimey nonsense that's never properly explained. And you better believe it's gonna stay that way, cuz there's no way this thing's getting a sequel. Starring: Bobby Iceman; Sarah Connor; Professional Creepy Executive Guy; Time Bandits; Time Finger; and The Sh*tty Characters From the TV Show Parts. for Quantum Break was '2 Broke Quantums.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 2 Broke Quantums You know they probably should have kept their TV show in mind when they designed the bad guys, because these costumes look f***ing ridiculous! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Quantum Break ''has a 97.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geeks Are Sexy wrote that the Honest Game Trailer "pretty much tells you everything you need to know about this unique game." Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'QUANTUM BREAK (Honest Game Trailers) '- Geeks Are Sexy article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Third person shooters Category:Remedy Entertainment Category:Microsoft Studios Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games